disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
New Genie on the Block
"New Genie on the Block" is the fifty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, which premiered on October 16, 2015. Plot Sofia is about to set out for the Kingdom of Tangu to practice her magic carpet dance with Zandar for the Museam Opening Party when a messenger mistakenly delivers a package for the Royal Family of Tangu. Sofia promises to take it to the Royal Palace of Tangu. On the way, the package starts to bounce around. Giving in to temptation, Sofia opens it and accidently releases a genie named Kazeem. Sofia asks him to get back in his lamp but the little genie refuses because he wants to have fun since he never been out of his lamp before. Kazeem takes off with Sofia in pursuit. In the marketplace, Kazeem grants everyone's wishes but ends up making a big mess when he grants a wish that turns a boy's toy elepants into real elephants. Sofia meets Madam Ubetcha again who tells her to go to the Genie Patrol and tells her where to find them. Sofia heads toward a big gold lamp and meets the Genie Patrol's only member Sergent Fizz, who tells her about the Genie rules and the patrol's job of enforcing these rules and makes Sofia his partner. Meanwhile, Sofia's parents arrive at Tangu Palace to watch Sofia's rehersal and provide a safety net (Roland's idea) and learn that Sofia hasn't shown up yet. Realizing something's wrong, Roland, Miranda, and Zandar take off on magic carpets to look for her, to Roland's discomfort since he's riding the same magic carpet Sofia rode on her first visit to Tangu and it still has some of its spunk. Meanwhile, Sofia and Fizz intercept Kazeem at a birthday party but the young jinn refuses to listen and flies off. Sofia and Fizz give chase but Kazeem traps Fizz in the former's lamp, leaving Sofia to deal with Kazeem on her own. Meanwhile, Sofia's parents and Zandar bump into the flying camel Kazeem created. The bumpy ride this causes leads them to finding Sofia, who they pusue. The pursuit leads the quartet and Kazeem to Tangu Palace, where Kazeem sets monkeys loose and Sofia reunites with her parents and the magic carpet she rode during her first visit to Tangu. Sofia tells everyone what's going on and, with help from her parents, Sofia shows Kazeem how unhappy he's made everyone. Repentent, Kazeem grants Sofia's first two wishes: To let Fizz out of his lamp and undo his wishes. As a reward, Sofia uses her final wish to make Kazeem a member of the Genie Patrol, to his and Fizz's delight. Everyone celebrates with Sofia and Zandar's magic carpet dance. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Nathaniel Semsen as Prince Zandar *Nika Futterman as Madam Ubetcha *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Connor Wise as Kazeem *Keith Ferguson as Sergent Fizz *Sean Schemmel as King Habib *Miles Gerber as Boy *Griffin Kunitz as Twin Boys *Lyons Luke Mathias as Kid 1 *Diamond White as Kid 2 *Jamie Mitchell as Date Seller *Craig Gerber as Servent Song *Genie Rules Trivia *This is the third time Sofia goes to Tangu. The first was "Two to Tangu" and the second was "Minimus is Missing". *Madam Ubetcha makes her third appearance in this episode, since her appearance in the first season. The other two episodes were "Two to Tangu" and "Finding Clover". *The Magic Carpet from "Two to Tangu" makes its second apperence in this episode. *This is the tenth tim Sofia doesn't wear her usual outfit throughout the whole episode and the fourth time Sofia doesn't wear her tiara at all. *This is Sean Schemmel's second role and character in the series, the first being Slim in "Cool Hand Fluke". *It is revealed that magic carpet rides scare Roland. *During the chase, a Wilhelm scream can be heard. Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes